wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Result of Nightmares, Book 1: Death is In The Air
CONTAINS VIOLENCE! Thanks to Sab for letting my use Sol-dew, IceButterfly for Maple, RWD for Twilight, Adamantium, Southwind. Blackberrythepiratefox for Elegance. BanderItchy for Redbelly. Poke for Grima and Geb.Me for Wave, Lavender, Gator, RainFall, BlueFlame, Black Hornet, BlueFlame, Gradient, Grape, Snapper, NightFall, StarGazer, BonFire. Sunset for Sunset. Undertale for Acropora This is the the credits, It should be updated Daily. AA asdasfa thanks for making it a popular page! Winglets Jade Winglet MudWing: Snapper RainWing: Grape IceWing: Twilight NightWing: Nightfall SkyWing: Bonfire SeaWing: Bluflame Gold Winglet IceWing:Adamantium MudWing: Maple NightWing:Star RainWing: Sol-dew SandWing: Southwind SeaWing: Wave SkyWing: Sunset Silver Winglet IceWing: MudWing: Gator NightWing: RainWing: Lavender SandWing: SeaWing: Gradient SkyWing: HiveWing: Black Hornet Copper Winglet IceWing: Cloudburst MudWing: Geb NightWing: Stargazer RainWing: Redbelly SandWing: SeaWing: SkyWing: Gold Winglet IceWing: MudWing: NightWing: RainWing: Elegance SandWing: SeaWing: SkyWing: Prophecy When death crosses life, a knife will be drawn. Most heros will be gone, Fallen into the zero. Then seven heros, will fall from heaven Prologue ...........Five years Ago............ Peacemaker roared, his talons slicing Kinkajou's face. "I Will Revenge myself!" Peacemaker Yelled, Lunging onto Kinkajou, his weight snapping her rib. Kinkajou opened her mouth, Trying to spray venom. Peacemaker ducked, slamming from the ground into Kinkajou's face, she collasped into the ground as Peacemaker Rammed into her. "please....spare me" Kinkajou whimpered, her teary eyes staring into his. Peacemaker hissed, Flaming Kinkajou. "please..." Kinkajou said, crawling up on a rock, she remained herself. "You pushed me into the lava, you did it" Peacemaker grumbled. He let Kinkajou run off, A Nightwing slithered up to him. The Nightwing snapped her talons. "Wait...what did I just do?" Peacemaker Blinked, his spell casted off. "You did what I wanted, Peace" the nightwing hissed, a smile across her face. ---- Five years ago.. A light shower of rain sprinkled gently across the clearing, soaking the grass below the NightWing's talons. He glanced around, practically breathless as he wandered around. He was searching; not for someone. He was searching for the outside world, which advanced farther from all the lush trees and rainforest known as the RainWing Kingdom. "Finally!" he cried, overjoyed. He spread his wings and fell onto the ground, which was flooded with rain. "I've always been searching for you. Skyseer and Mother would've loved this." His thoughts wandered to Hope, his Mother, and Skyseer, the blacksmith of the tribe and his girlfriend. Peacemaker knew she would've adored the feeling of rain on her scales without the leaves blocking the falling water. He trotted around curiously, his talons squishing and squashing rows and rows of grass. Peacemaker's eyes lit up as he glanced back to the rainforest, where Kinkajou stood and watched him, a smile on her face. Though, the quiet, peace filled moment was soon interrupted by a voice in his head. Kill her. Kill the dragon who trapped me. ''"How is it?" Kinkajou called from afar. She trotted towards him, her scales turning sky blue, with hints of rose pink. "I bet you're excited! I'm pretty sure you're going to love the outside world." Chapter 1 BlueFlame was awoken by the bell. He opened his eyes, and peered through the doorway, only to discover that that a a light brown SkyWing-RainWing hybrid was already trotting ahead of him. "Wait up!" BlueFlame yelled, worried to miss his class. He rose up from his bed, threw the covers off of him, and ran towards the hybrid. The light brown SkyWing-RainWing hybrid looked at him, raising a scaley brow. "BlueFlame, right?" he asked, looking at the lapis coloured SeaWing who had just began to trot beside him. "BlueFlame, yes." The two dragonets continued to trot, a RainWing catching up to the two. She had pink scales, a green underbelly, with strips of green in her scales. "Hello!" she said, a smile on her face. "I'm happy for school today!" she swung right in front of BlueFlame and Redbelly, blocking the two dragonets' way. "I'm Lavender, nice to meet you!" "BlueFlame," the lapis blue SeaWing said, glancing behind him. A herd of dragons of all colours and shapes of all sizes were coming their way. The three began moving away from them, and continued to talk. "My name is Redbelly," the small light brown SkyWing-RainWing hybrid hissed, slithering faster. A worried expression was spread across his face. Soon, they walked into the classroom, and scooted over to the side as the dragons flooded inside. "Students! It's time for today's discussion class!" A limping MudWing at a desk said as the herd of dragons continued to flood in, and BlueFlame saw a glisp of a SandWing, quickly stabbing someone with their tail, as it looked. He looked away, brushing it off as his imagination, and walked over to a stone chair, sitting in it as Lavender and Redbelly sat in two other stone chairs beside him. The limping MudWing looked at all the dragons as they sat down at chairs and tables. He cleared his throat, and said, "welcome, everyone! I'm Clay, and I shall be your teacher today." His hazel gaze swept across the room. "Today, we're going to be telling something about ourselves. Who wants to go first?" "Me!" Lavender shouted. "No, ME!" a half purple half orange SkyWing yelled, her eyes wide. "WAIT! MEE! " yelled another RainWing. Clay watched as everyone shouted for him to pick them, and he soon silenced them by pointing at Lavender. "Silver Winglet, RainWing, go! We need your name, something about yourself, and your favorite color." "Hello, everyone! I'm Lavender, I'm very kind, and my favourite colour is obviously well.. lavender!" BlueFlame's clawmate said, stepping down on the ground overdramaticly, stepping on a rock in the process (which made her yelp). "Gold Winglet, SkyWing! Name, a fact about yourself, and your favourite colour!" Clay pointed at the half purple half orange dragonet, this time the tone of his voice a little bit Joyful The SkyWing from the Gold Winglet got up from her chair, and stood up. "My name is Sunset, I'm a totally ''normal dragonet, and my favourite colour is purple and orange!" Sunset said, sweating nervously, obviously hiding something. She walked to her chair, stumbling over herself, but soon got back in her chair. "Jade Winglet, RainWing. You know the questions!" Clay said once again. "I'M SO HAPPY TO MEET YOU ALL! I'M GRAPE! I'M PART OF THE JADE WINGLET, AND I LOVE PURPLE! HOW EXCITING IS THAT?!" Grape yelled, happier then ever. Suddenly, Peril, BlueFlame guessed, walked in, something tucked under her wing. Perhaps a egg BlueFlame thought. "I need to be excused for a minute. Ms. Rainfall will help you!" Clay smiled at them, and walked off with Peril, beginning to discuss something that soon made it's way out of the room. A MudWing crept towards the wall, her ears pinned back. The MudWing's long, pale brown snout caught everyones' eye, and she walked towards a seat. "An egg, thats what," the MudWing said, glancing around, a bored expression spread across her face. Then, a tall dragon, Rainfall, BlueFlame guessed walked in. "Say 'me!' to get picked!" Mrs.Rainfall said, grinning. "Me, I guess," the MudWing with the long snout said. "Me," A SandWing said blankly, the smell of rotten flesh and blood seemed to to come from her, and BlueFlame cringed away. She must've killed someone recently, BlueFlame thought. "ME!" an albino NightWing yelled. Soon, everyone was picked, and answered the questions Clay had asked them all previously. Chapter 2 "Gradient, Somethings up with Maple!" Blueflame said, in a rather loud voice. "Shh! Whats wrong with her?" Gradient asked, Her head looking to her right. (where he was) "last week, I saw her form stabbing someone!" Blueflame said, his eyes worried as can be. "Blue, calm down. I Will go tell the others." Gradient said, trotting into the lunch room. Wave, Sol-dew, Twilight walked in. "I found this by Maple's bed" Twilight spoke, holding a bloody dagger. Sol-dew was gone, blood drips along the ground. "Oh god" Wave spoke. "Rainwing, Tell me what your friends are planning" Maple hissed, holding a knife up to Sol-dew's neck. Sol-Dew hissed, Clawing at Maple. "No!" Maple let go Sol-Dew go, Hissing. "Touch me and you die" They said at the same time. Gator busted open, Maple scraping her Barbed tail along the side of her snout. Gator lunged on top of Maple, Slamming her jaws on top of Maple's snout, Maple slashed her talons along her snout, Gator's scales breaking. "GAH!" Gator Jumped back, Sol-Dew scurried out the door, escaping from a hole hidden by plants ((plants in a wood-square, plot)). Gator hissed, snapping at Maple. Gator snapped, quickly jumping out. Chapter 3 Gator's wounds were healing, an chuck out of her neck taken, a scar along her eye. An new Dragonet, Tortoise. Tortoise was Mr.Clay's and Mrs. Peril's son, He was a small build, Brown paint along him as the rest was and orange. Tortoise's amber eye's seemed dull. "Glory, theres a murderer Sandwing in thi-" Gator was swept off, Knocked out. Redbelly stabbed a rock into Gator, attemping to murder her. Gator snatched Redbelly in her mouth, Slamming him into a wall (like she lightly slammed him into it cause hes 3) and ran off. "MURDERER!" Gator yelled, Tripping over a rock, her skull hitting the ground, her brain hitting her skull, She collasped and knocked herself out. After a bit, Gator woke up in the medic center. Leafs placed along her throat and the middle of her underbelly. "Where am I?" Gator said, her eyes being blurry. "Starflight honey, We have to do something about these dragonets" FateSpeaker said outside the medic center. Gator's breath shallowed, Getting up. "Wait! Your not spose to leave yet!" The medic said, Gator walked out. Adamantium Ran across the hall, when he passed Gator he slashed his talons as soon as he could. Gator snapped at him. "Adamantium!" Maple yelled in her hole, "Yes?" He replied, Slowly down. "We need to talk" Maple said. Adamantium walked in. "Aw, group chat" He said. "We will get Gator, pick her off one by one!" Maple Hissed. Chapter 4 Maple, Adamantium, and Redbelly had almost completed their mission. On the fieldtrip, they were planning to end Gator. Gator woke and so did everyone, they got breakfast and then followed Ms. Sunny. "Today, we will take a trip to Queen Scarlet's Palace!" She announced. "Follow me!" Ms. Sunny said. She lifted off, Bonfire following, Gator too. The rest squeaked and squaked, carrying a basket of gifts incase They met Queen Scarlet. Instead, They met a better queen, Queen Ruby. PeaceMaker slithered along Them. "Students, Im Queen Ruby! And PeaceMaker!" Queen Ruby Waved. pointing at the nightwing. PeaceMaker smiled, being pulled back behide a wall. The nightwing whispered something under her breath. PeaceMaker lunged onto Queen Ruby, His claws violently slashing across her face, blood pouring across her scales. He lept off, sparing her. He lept onto Gator, his claws slashing along her wings, tearing them apart. He snapped onto her neck, snapping it apart. "SNAAAAAP!" His violent eyes lept onto Ms.Sunny, leeping onto her. She open her mouth, a gaurge of fire spraying onto Peacemaker as he roared in pain, his teeth locking onto her jaws, his head slamming into the ground as Sunny was brought down, slammed down. "Im DARKSTALKER!" Peacemaker roared, Skywing guards lept onto him, he swayed left-right, Shaking. The skywing guards knocked off, spraying fire onto him. Peacemaker roared, Flying off. The nightwing slithered into the sunlight, purple horns, wings, talons, eyes, and purple runes along her. '' Enchanter?'' Bonfire thought, leeping onto the nightwing. The nightwing Looked behind her, roaring with pain. "GET THOSE BURNING TALONS OFF ME!" The nightwing roared, Muttering perhaps another enchantment . The nightwing dashed off, Her slender scales slipping beyond Bonfire's grip. Chapter 5 Grima sat there, Holding the dagger in her talons. "Southwind" He hissed, the dagger soon was hidden in his talons. "Yes, My king?" Southwind appeared, joking around with his friend. "Here" Grima said, handing him a dagg-SYCHE! He pulled it back, stabbing Southwind, missing and instead clawwed him with the knife. "What are you doing?" Southwind said, Ducking. "What does it look like?" Grima said, His barb attemping to stab Southwind. Southwind Lepted, Pouncing onto Grima. "Killing me!" Southwind replied, his claws gripped onto Grima and lept off, A Scale of Grima's falling off. Grima hissed, Casing after Southwind. Southwind whipped around, Clawwing Grima's nightwing face. "Ouch!" Grima said, his tail whipped Southwind. "CLISH!" "BLUSH!" sounds came from the Music Center. Southwind picked up a Drum, Slamming it into Grima's face. Grima ducked in time, Crawling under Southwind and popped up under his face, biting his throat. Southwind flipping his goggles on. "Safety first!" Southwind said, Smiling. He then fell onto his back, his hind legs kicking Grima. Grima Was mad, Kicking Southwind. "Better get going!" Southwind said, running out the door. "Stupid Sa-sky-san-Hybrid wing" Grima said. Chapter 6 Elegance trotted out the door, "Lavender!" She yelled as the Rainwing drifted to her side. "Yes?" Lavender said. "I Wonder if the murders we have been hearing about are done" Elegance said, seemed to doze off in her mind. I Wonder too Lavender thought. The two Rainwings paced to the Food Cave ((i think its called)). "Ello me maties!" Wave said, Waving his talons at them. Lavender chuckled, Waving back "Hot in the outback, eh?". "Quiet is!" Wave replied, his head ducking into his pile of fish. Your sweet smile, Elegance ''Lavender thought. "Wanna go uhh..." Wave cut off, Walking to them. "go scout for murderers after lunch?" He Whispered. Lavender had brought some berries, eating a few. "I would say so" The two rainwings said. Wave vanished to his own table, "NOM!" As he stuffed fish into his cheeks. After lunch, the group split up, Lavender was worried about Elegance. Wave stopped, smelling the floor. "Blood" he said, Following along, soon red marks had covered the ground. ((splats here and there)) Lavender whipped around the corner, Elegance following. "Look!" Lavender whispered to Wave, her tail curling around his leg. Maple sat there, sharpening a knife. "Hello, Students" Maple said, her evil glaze locked onto them. "I See you met my knife" she said, a body worming between her talons. Maple swayed her tail closer to the body. "w-wave!" The body said, It was Gradient. Twilight appeared, staring at the scene in horror. As maple suddenly lunged for Wave, she leaped in the way of maples blade to protect Wave, and it sank into her chest. Blood arced through the air, adding what was already covering maple. Chapter 7 As Twilight collapsed, curling up so she seemed even smaller and frail, Maple examined the fresh red-purple blood on the blade. “Unfortunate. I just cleaned it.” She remarked, and her eyes alighted upon Wave and Lavender. “Feel free to run now. I feel it always makes the hunt more interesting.” Maple Threw her knife at Wave, it hit the wall just a breath away from his neck. "You should go Now" Maple said, her gaze locked onto Wave. He looked at Twilight, ''Twilight dead or we are alive? ''Wave lept onto Maple, his claws scraping her scales. "Wave!" Elegance squeaked, Jumping onto Maple's head. Lavender seemed to melt to the floor. ''Elegance... Lavender thought. Elegance kicked Maple, Leaping off. "Get back here Rainwing!" Maple hissed, Shaking Wave off as she chased Elegance. Lavender sat there. "Twilight?" Wave said, walking up to the icewing. The small hybrid looked up weakly, pain sparking in her eyes.Elegance turned into some of most eye bleeding colors imaginable,then shot a small flame at Maple then elegance flew towards the teachers.the flame barely hurt maple as she kept flying towards elegance but,then went to a small stop to catch her breath out of sight of the teachers.Elegance explained what was happening to the teachers before disappearing into nearby shadows. Chapter 8 As Maple still was on the run, Lavender rather found a "mate". Acropora, my baby ''Lavender Thought, adoring Acropora. "Lav, Im gonna bring us more berries" Acropora Said, walking off. She scooped a plate full of every berry you could think off, bringing it back to the table. "Thanks" Lavender said, Stuffing berries. "Chillax!" Acropora replied. "Acropora, I want you to kn-" Lavender was cut off, Wave coming in. "Theres this new dragon, Called Black Hornet" he said. Just then, a Strange looking dragon came in, ''A Hivewing! Lavender guessed. the Hivewing gazed apon Wave. "Hivewing I Think" Wave said, his gaze locked onto the Hivewing. "Ello, Im Hornet" The hivewing trotted to Wave, as much as Wave wanted to trot to him. "Wave's the name!" Wave said, blushing slighty. "I Better go now" Black Hornet said, trotting off. "We better find the next murderer while Blue keeps tabs on Maple" Acropora said, looking at Lavender. They all shook their heads (yes). Acropora peeked around the cave, seeing Redbelly, perhaps with blood on his talons. "Guys" She whispered, yanking Lavender and Wave by her tail. The rainwing walked by them, hopping into another cave. "Icewing, tell me everything" Redbelly hissed, baring his fangs. Twilight squeaked "I Dont know!" She replied, ducking from the Venom Redbelly sprayed as soon as she said "Dont know!". "You heard him" Maple said, Stepping into the room. Unpredicted, Blueflame lept onto Maple, Biting her wing. Maple Snatched Blueflame's tail, Slamming it into a wall ((making him slam into it)). The dragons ran off, dissappearing. Chapter 9 "No sign ye-" Lavender paused, Looking behind her as plant fell. Black shadows raced around her, Whispering things. Lavender Threw something at the Shadow, "Ouch!" she Yelled, Jumping onto Lavender. Lavender Fell on her back, The Shadow holding her down. Glittering scales came to her eyesight, ''A Icewing! ''She thought, Her hind legs kicked her Chest as she Was thrown off. Lavender Hissed, Baring her fangs. ``Woah..Chillax!`` The Icewing said. The Icewing Ducked from Lavender's Slash, The Icewing Rammed in her side and Slashed her Neck. "Ow!" Lavender replied to the Claw, Biting onto The Icewing's Snout which soon Lavender's teeth Grip lost. Suddenly, Blueflame busted in onto the Icewing, Jumping through a Window (Blue did). He pushed the icewing's shoulders to ground, Pinning her. "Give up you..Seawing!" She hissed, Throwing him off. Blueflame shook his head, As he opened his mouth a burst of blueflame came out and Missed the Icewing a bit (still hit). Lavender Lept onto the icewing which has Slashed her talons so She (Lav) Let go. The Murderer left, Running out the door and dissapearing. "We have to stop this" Blueflame exchanged a "We can do it" Look at Lavender, Which Who had her head burried in her wings. "Blue, We cant" She cried, The Worry in her voice had reached Blueflame. "We will do it..." Blueflame said, Wrapping his wings around her. Chapter 10 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo) Category:Content (GalaxyDaRainwing) Category:Genre (Mystery)